finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Curaga
casts a full-party Curaga in Final Fantasy V Advance.]] Curaga , also known as Cure 3, is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful form of Cure and Cura (Cure 2), which is used to restore a large amount of Hit points. In the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, and Final Fantasy XII, Curaga is originally Curada , while the legitimate Curaga becomes the fourth tier Cure spell. However, the replacement done by localization staff retained the suffix -"ga" for third tier spells in the general sense, with the fourth tier Cure spell becoming Curaja. This change was not done in Bravely Default. Curaga is an advanced White Magic spell, usually obtained in the later parts of the game. In most of the recent of the Final Fantasy series, a single-target cast of Curaga results in recovering all HP of the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Curaga, also known as CUR3 in the NES release and Cure3 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a Level 5 White Magic spell which restores a large amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 66 and 132 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, and Red Wizard Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 20 MP to cast. It costs 4,000 gil in the remakes and 8,000 gil in the original NES version. The Dark Fighter is the only enemy capable of casting this spell. A Rune Axe can be used to cast Curaga when used as an item. ''Final Fantasy III Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell bought in Northeast Saronia, Doga's Manor, and in Doga's Village for 5,000 gil. Only a White Mage, Devout, Sage, or Onion Knight is capable of conjuring the spell. It has a base power of 180. Final Fantasy IV Curaga is a spell Rosa and Porom can use when reaching level 31 and 33, respectively. Two characters have mastered this magic upon joining the party: Tellah and Fusoya. It has a casting time of 1, costs 18 MP to cast, has a power of 144 (72 in DS versions), and never misses. Curaga can be cast by Deathmask, Lunar Asura, and Asura. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Curaga returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa and Porom already known the spell when they join the party. It restores major HP to one or moderate HP to all allies, and it can also be use to damage the undead. It costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Curaga is initially learned by Rosa and Fusoya, and is learned by Ceodore at level 49, Porom at level 33, and Leonora at level 45. It costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell. It is the strongest curative spell in the game, and only a White Mage or any job with lvl5 White Magic can use it. It is bought in Moore for 6,000 gil, and costs 27 MP to cast. The Fairy Orc is the only enemy in the game capable of casting this spell. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Fairy Orc or Cure Beast. Curaga is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Curaga is the strongest curative spell in the game. It is learned by the espers Lakshmi at a x1 rate and Phoenix at a x2 rate. It costs 40 MP to cast, power of 66, and is vulnerable to Runic. Curaga can be cast by Cherry, Level 80 Magic, and the Holy Dragon in the Dragons' Den. Final Fantasy VII Cure 3 is the final spell in the Restore Materia learned only after Regen is mastered, and costs 64 MP to cast. Cure 3's spell power is equal to the base magic damage plus 2860. The spell is used by the 2-Faced, Shred, and Scissors (Lower) enemies, as well as the boss Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. Cure 3 is available to Aeris in the 1996 demo release, and can be used for a cost of only 40 MP. Despite having Cure 3, she does not have Regen, but still has Cure and Cure 2. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curaga is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 150 MP to cast. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Curaga restores a large amount of Zack's HP. It costs 26 MP to cast. It cannot be bought at the shop, but can be created through Materia Fusion by upgrading from lesser Curative Materia. Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII was the first English version of the game in the series to call the spell Curaga, and it is the strongest curative spell obtained in the game. It can be obtained fairly early, as Siren, a Guardian Force obtained early in the game, learns the L Mag-RF ability, and Tents, which can be bought at any normal shop, refine into Curagas. Casting Curaga in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle and Alexander by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Curaga spells, among other basic spells. , G-Soldier, GIM47N, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King |Draw Points = Winhill Laguna's room (hidden, never refills), Edea's Orphanage, Esthar City (at a junction near city entrance), Lunatic Pandora (room with the three elevators), Ultimecia Castle Storage Room (hidden) |Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Wizard Stone refines into 5 Curagas, 1 Tent refines into 10 Curagas, 1 Cottage refines into 20 Curagas, 1 Whisper refines into 50 Curagas, 1 Healing Ring refines into 100 Curagas High Mag-RF: 5 Curas refine into 1 Curaga |HP = +22 |Str = +0.20 |Vit = +0.65 |Mag = +0.20 |Spr = +0.65 |Spd = +0.10 |Eva = +0.04 |Hit = +0.10 |Luk = +0.10 |Elem-Atk = No effect |Elem-Def = No effect |ST-Atk = No effect |ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX Curaga is the strongest curative spell and both permanently playable White Mages, Dagger and Eiko, can cast it. It costs 22 MP to cast and 155 AP to learn, and can be learned from Wizard Rod, Whale Whisker, Hamelin, and Angel Flute. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Curaga spell is also available to some of the most formidable foes in the game: Hilgigars can cast it, in addition to the final two bosses of the game, Trance Kuja and Necron, as can the superboss, and hardest boss of the game, Ozma. The spell has a power of 107. The formula for Curaga is as follows: : Base = Spell Power[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus If the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. ''Final Fantasy X Curaga is the strongest curative spell and is located on Yuna's side of the Sphere Grid, however, every character is capable of accessing it. It costs 20 MP to cast. Curaga can be cast by Hornet, Jumbo Flan, Neslug, Sanctuary Keeper, Yunalesca in her last two forms, and Yu Yevon. Final Fantasy X-2 Curaga is a powerful curative spell, second only to Full-Cure. It is only used via the White Mage Dressphere or can be cast from Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, Healing Light, Immortal Soul, and Wishbringer Garment Grids after going through certain nodes. It costs 20 MP to cast and 80 AP to learn, and can only be learned after learning Cura. Curaga can be cast by Angra Mainyu, Balivarha (Oversoul - Fiend Arena), Barong (Fiend Arena), Dark Elemental (Oversoul), Gemini (Oversoul), Seymour (Fiend Arena), and YSLS-99 (Fiend Arena). Final Fantasy XI Curaga is available in ''Final Fantasy XI to White Mages at level 16. In this incarnation, it heals all party members in a limited area. Upgraded versions may be learned at higher levels. ''Final Fantasy XII Curaga the is the third strongest curative White Magick spell. It restores HP to one party member and can be bought first in Eruyt Village for 3,200 gil. Late in the game, various other vendors sell it as well. It is unlocked with the White Magick 5 license which costs 45 LP. It takes (initially) 28 MP to cast. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Curaga is a White Magick 6 license and can be used by the White Mage, the Red Mage, and the Knight. It can be bought from Mt. Bur-Omisace for 2,400 gil. Because of the Effect Capacity system hindering players from performing special actions or magick spells (as only a limited amount can be performed at once), casting Cura and Curaga under Faith status instead of Curaja is more efficient, and they consume less MP as well, meaning Curaga is still useful even after obtaining the higher-class spell Curaja. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Curaga is a spell learned by Penelo at level 3 and enemy White Mages use it as well. It restores a large amount of HP to all allies in range. Final Fantasy XIII Curaga is an ability exclusive to Eidolons, which fully restores the summoner's HP. Hecatoncheir is the only Eidolon that cannot use this ability. Final Fantasy XIII-2 In Japanese version, Curaga is a term used for the area-based Curasa, while the English release localize the spell as Curaja. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curaga is an EP ability. Final Fantasy XIV Curaga appeared as an ability in the original ''Final Fantasy XIV. In the original, Curaga was a Conjurer ability available at level 46. The ability restored HP to all party members within range of the target. The spell had a casting time of 3 seconds and a recasting time of 10 seconds. In Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Curaga has been replaced with the Cure III spell. ''Final Fantasy Tactics White Mages can cast Curaga. It costs 450 JP to learn and is the second strongest curative spell in the game. It costs 16 MP to use and has a speed of 15. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Mages can learn this spell from the Spring Staff for 300 AP. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. It heals varying amounts of HP depending on the user's and target's stats. It costs 16 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 80, is Holy-elemental, and has a range of 4 and vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Spring Staff teaches Curaga to White Mages for 300 AP. The spell costs 18 MP to cast and restores a great amount of HP in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Legend III Cure3 recover 100% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undead. It cost 24 MP to use, and it can be bought for 5,500 GP in Floatland Town (Floatland), Darius (Pureland), and Knaya (Pureland). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Curaga is cast by piling three Cure spells. Curaga +1 can also be cast by piling two Cura +1 spells. Curaga restores 600 HP, while Curaga +1 restores 800 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Curaga is a level 20 restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores all allies' HP, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Curaga is cast by stacking three Cure spells and restores a large sum of HP depending on character stats. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Curaga appears a high level White Magic spell. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it heals the entire party. It can be given to any character by having a Curaga Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 5,000 gil in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor all after darkness floods the world. Bravely Default Curada is a level 5 White Magic spell. It grants high HP recovery. It costs 27 MP. Curaga is a level 6 White Magic spell. It grants super high HP recovery. It costs 60 MP. Group-casting is allowed for both spells and casting them on undead enemies will damage them. Final Fantasy Dimensions Curaga is the highest leveled healing spell in Final Fantasy Dimensions. It can restore a large amount of HP to one person as well as the entire party. Dissidia Final Fantasy Curaga is a Story Mode skill. It fully recovers the character's HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Curaga returns as a story mode skill, this time recovering the HP of the entire party when used. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curaga is an ability that activates automatically when the character falls below 50% HP, and recovers 40% of their HP. However, it only activates once per stage. Minwu learns Curaga at Level 75, Cecil learns it at Level 65, and Yuna learns it at Level 70. Any character can learn Curaga through a Curaga Scroll. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Curaga is a level 7 White Mage spell, learned for 600 JP and costing 3 SP to use. It restores all HP and cures all statuses to Chocobo. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Porom's cards can use Curaga. For the activation cost of discarding another Porom card, Curaga prevents the next damage that would be dealt to a Forward during the turn it is used. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Curaga, along with its lower tier spells Cure and Cura, appears as a spell in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. Just like in the Final Fantasy series, the spell recovers HP when used. In Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Curaga has been specialized to provide area-of-effect healing to the player and their allies, while in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, both a standard Curaga and a Group Curaga alternative are available. Gallery Etymology The word "Curaga" distinctly means "to take charge" or "to take responsibility" or "manage" in Latin. But in several Eastern European languages, including Russian, Ukrainian, and Lithuanian, the word ''curaga can be translated as "dried apricots." References de:Vigra ja:ケアルガ Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic